Seize The Day
by Assina
Summary: Song-fic written about GrimmNel to "Seize The Day" by Avenged Sevenfold. AU and character death.


This idea came from the music video "Seize The Day" by Avenged Sevenfold, and I tried to add my own original twist to it. I do not own the song, nor do I own Bleach. Both belong to their respectful owners and I am only using them to write this song-fic.

This is a GrimmNel, and there's character death, in case you missed it in the summary. I hope you enjoy my fic and that the song gets to you as much as it does me.

*RIP James Owen Sullivan. You will be missed.

* * *

---

_Seize the day, or die regretting the time you lost  
It's empty and cold without you here, too many people to ache over_

_---_

Grimmjow smiled warmly down on his wife's stomach, now used to the idea of a child since Neliel's stomach had begun to grow.

"I wonder if it will be a boy or a girl..." She trailed off, looking down at the bulge.

He draped an arm over her shoulders and leaned into her on the couch. "Don't mothers usually have an intuition about those things?"

"Yes," She replied, resting her head on his chest. "But I just don't know. It'll be a nice surprise when it's born, though."

There was a rough knock on the door, and the couple instinctively turned their heads to look in the direction the sound had come from. "I'll get it," Grimmjow told her as he got up and went over, swinging it open by it's handle. Three men stood in the doorway, whom Grimmjow recognized immediately as his three friends- Nnoitra, Ichigo, and . They were dressed in all black, which meant that today was the day.

He let them inside and nodded. "Just give me a second to get dressed," He told them, walking back to his and Neliel's bedroom.

_---_

_I see my vision burn, I feel my memories fade with time  
But I'm too young to worry  
These streets we traveled on will undergo our same lost past_

_---_

Grimmjow leaned down on the couch to kiss her on the cheek, now in matching his three comrades in attire. Neliel, realizing what he was about to go do, shook her head and grabbed his arms.

"No-"

He pulled them away and kissed her. "Baby, it's for us."

"Grimmjow," Nnoitra said impatiently. "We gotta go, like now."

She tried to pull him back to her as he began to walk towards the door, still shaking her head. "I'll come back," He promised with a small smile. "Just wait for me."

Then he closed the door behind him.

_---_

_I found you here, now please just stay for a while  
I can move on with you around  
I hand you my mortal life, but will it be forever?_

_---_

The four men packed into the car, pulling black beanies over their faces. They were all quiet and solemn, nervous of what they were about to do. It had been done many times before but today felt different. It felt like something was going to happened.

The car whipped behind the store, and they all jumped out.

_---_

_I'll do anything for a smile, holding you 'til our time is done  
We both know the day will come, but I don't want to leave you  
I see my vision burn, I feel my memories fade with time  
But I'm too young to worry_

_---_

The all ran inside the store with guns in hand. They weren't meant to be used, only to scare the store owner and it's workers into giving them the money. It was Grimmjow's job to scare them and hold them at bay while the other three worked on taking the money out of the cashiers and anything else that looked valuable.

"Get on the floor!" Grimmjow ordered them, pointing the gun in their direction. The three people behind the counter froze and widened their eyes. "I said get on the floor!"

His tone seemed to snap them back to reality and the danger of the moment, because they all dropped down in unison, the woman of the three beginning to cry as she put her hands over her head.

Grimmjow nodded at Nnoitra, a signal that they could start.

---

_A melody, a memory, or just one picture_

_---_

The three began searching for valubles and stuffing money in their bags without a word, knowing that they had to work quickly if they didn't want to get caught.

_---_

_Seize the day or die regretting the time you lost  
It's empty and cold without you here, too many people to ache over_

_---_

His heart was pounding. He couldn't afford to get caught this time, because if he did Neliel and the baby would be left by themselves while he served his time in jail.

"Hurry the fuck up," Grimmjow growled at them. "before someone calls the cops-"

The whir of sirens interrupted him.

_---_

_Newborn life replacing all of us, changing this fable we live in  
No longer needed here so where do we go?_

_---_

"Let's go!" Ichigo said, running for the backdoor where the car was parked outside.

Grimmjow cursed and ran behind them as the cops rushed through the store, targeting him since he was the closest. He ran outside and tried to shut the door in their faces, but the cop pushed it open and grabbed at him. Nnoitra yelled for him to hurry while they started to pull out. The back door was open, ready for him to jump inside.

Just as he was about to get in the cop caught him by the back of the neck and slammed him down on the pavement. They had no choice but to drive away and leave him there, staring back at him with apologetic looks on their faces. The beanie was pulled off of his head and revealed his face.

_---_

_Will you take a journey tonight, follow me past the walls of death?  
But girl, what if there is no eternal life?_

_---_

"This is a TV 20 News Brief," the woman on the TV said to Neliel. She looked down at her papers for a second before looking back up at the camera. "A gunpoint robbery has just been conducted. It was a group of four men, but only one has been caught by the city police. Details on this are yet to be known."

She stared at the screen intently, hoping for dear life that it wasn't what she though it was. Please, no...

The picture changed, now showing Grimmjow as he was shoved into a cop car, handcuffed. Tears threatened to spill from Neliel's eyes at the sight of it.

_---_

_I see my vision burn, I feel my memories fade with time  
But I'm too young to worry_

_---_

Grimmjow was escorted to his new cell, carrying what he would need to live in it in his arms. He didn't say a word, didn't struggle. He knew what he'd done was wrong, but more importantly, he had just broken a promise to Neliel. He wouldn't be back. Not for a long time.

_---_

_A melody, a memory, or just one picture_

_---_

"Why?" She demanded, speaking to him through the glass pane.

"I told you," He growled, feeling so bad that he was getting angry. "It was for us. We needed the money-"

"Don't you think a job would work better than stealing? You said you'd be back."

He knew that. It was the one thing that bothered him the most, and he knew it was the same to her. "I love you," He said quietly, it being the only thing he could think of to tell her.

Neliel looked at him, her eyes burning into his and spilling with tears. She got up and walked away.

_---_

_Seize the day, or die regretting the time you lost  
It's empty and cold without you here, too many people to ache over  
Trials in life, questions of us existing here  
Don't wanna die alone without you here  
Please tell me what we have is real_

_---_

She sighed, resting her head in her hand while she drove down the dark road. The baby kicked inside her stomach. She was too occupied with her current thoughts to noticed that she ran the stop sign, and too occupied to see the truck going straight at the tiny car she drove.

It crashed into the side she sat on, and everything went dark before she even had a chance to react.

_---_

_So what if I never hold you, or kiss your lips again?  
So I never want to leave you and the memories of us to see  
I beg don't leave me_

_---_

"Grimmjow Jaggerjack," The police officer said.

Grimmjow sat up in his bed and peered over at the man, wondering what he wanted. He got up and went to the cell door, which the officer opened up. "You have a visitor."

_---_

_Seize the day or die regretting the time You lost  
It's empty and cold without you here, too many people to ache over  
Trials in life, questions of us existing here  
Don't wanna die alone without you here  
Please tell me what we have is real_

_---_

Ichigo was frowning at him through the same glass pane he'd been looking at his wife through just the other day.

"What is it?" He asked, getting the sinking feeling that something was wrong.

"Neliel..." He said gently. "She was in a car accident. They managed to save the baby, but she... I'm sorry, Grimmjow. I really am."

Grimmjow stared back at his friend with a blank look on his face, having a hard time grasping the words he'd just been told. She's dead?

_---_

_Silence, you lost me-- no chance for one more day_

_---_

Two years later.

Grimmjow kneeled down in front of the grave with his son, placing the bouquet of flowers on the small slab of concrete that was in front of it. The child would never know his mother any other way than this, he'd never get the chance to talk to her, be with her, or experience what it felt like to have a mother.

The child hugged his father, burying his head into his chest. Grimmjow sighed and wrapped an arm around the boy tightly.

---

_I stand here alone  
Falling away from you, no chance to get back home_

_---_

_End._


End file.
